Someday
by Jaymamamzing1
Summary: Jaymatt fanfiction. No harm intended :) this is how I imagined what would happen after the unscripted kiss. What if the two really had feelings for each other? Will Jayma's marriage bring it down or will it make them stronger?
1. Chapter 1

**Unscripted. I know this was like 3 years ago but I just really want to post a fanfic about Jayma and Matt's reaction after the unscripted Kiss**

* * *

Omniscient POV

It was the last day of filming for Season one. Who knew that a show about a bunch of singing misfits would go this far. Jayma was very happy that she would finally get 8 hours of sleep most of the time. Maybe rarely but she could have them on some days. Despite this, she was also very sad about leaving. Though Glee was signed up for another two seasons, summer was way too long for her not to see the people she considered family. Especially a certain Matthew Morrison. She bit her lip as she thought about it. This things she has for the curly-haired man was just a crush. Not true love, she was deeply in love with her husband. Well that was what she kept on saying.

Matt parked his car in the studios for the last time for a couple of months. Walking to his trailer he greeted his fellow cast members. But there was one certain red head who was missing.

_Where could Jayma be? You have to stop this Matt. you can't look for her every day. Why are you so protective of her? This thing you have for her, it's just your hormones. She is a very beautiful woman. Stop it! She's married. _Matt had said to himself.

* * *

Soon enough the two had met awkwardly shaking hands.

"So how's John Stamos been going? I'm kinda jealous you know." Matt joked.

"Oh don't be, we barely even had a scene together." Jayma blushed as Matt was jealous. "I only found out a few days ago and I haven't really had a conversation with the guy. And Matt Morrison jealous? When did that ever happen?" Jayma added followed by a giggle.

"Wha-"

"Jayma! Matt! You're scene is up. You guys better get going cause this is the last scene and we're through with season one!" Ian shouts.

"I better get going. I have to be the germ obsessed guidance councilor who you're madly in love with." Jayma giggled.

_If she only knew. If she only knew that I love her. But there's no point in telling her, she's a happily married woman. For Pete's sake they've been together for 3 years and times 7 in Hollywood! _Matt thought. He knew he had no chance on getting the beautiful red head to fall in love with him.

Matt proceeded to the stairs where he catches _Emma_ get mad at _Principal Figgins. _It was when Brad whispered _Kiss her_ when he turned back.

"What?" Matt whispered.

"Kiss Jayma. After your lines kiss her. It's going to be great Matt, but if it doesn't work out, we'll cut it so no pressure." Brad explained.

"No pressure? Jayma's going to kill me after this!"

"Don't worry Matt she's too kind to even think of that.''

"Ok, I'll do it. For the Wemma fans."

"Good you got the message." Brad whispered back. The writer knew what the two didn't want to admit. And that was, like the characters, they were slowly falling for one another. They just didn't want to admit it. Jayma being married and Matt being a gentleman to not ruin the marriage. This kiss was going to make them admit to each other that yes, they are in love. Brad had no intention of ruining Jayma's marriage what so ever but true love can never go to waste. Why let go of the person you love when she's standing right before you?

Soon Matt was walking down Jayma's way. He had delivered his lines thoroughly and Jayma did as well.

And as he was told he cupped her face in the left side so that the kiss would be seen on camera. Jayma's eyes were confused. Her big doe eyes looking at him intently. And in one swift motion he captured her lips in his. She was stiff, but he didn't want to end it just yet. It was so overwhelming, for the first time he got to kiss her without her knowing. Matt savored the moment but he was confused when she started to kiss him back. He didn't know if this was because she thought about the characters or because she really wanted to.

Their kiss was interrupted by _Lea _or _Rachel_ in this situation. Matt pulled away and looked at Jayma. She was still as confused as ever. The moment he walked away with Lea, Jayma wanted to run after him. Get all the questions answered. Why did he kiss her? It wasn't scripted, she knew that for sure. Deciding against it, she walked out of set as soon as they let her, not waiting for Matt or any one else come.

She was over ruled by her emotions. It had felt good, acting on her true self and not as Emma for a kissing scene with Matt. She thought that maybe, just maybe that when she kissed him back out of her own free will that it was the right thing to do. But she quickly snapped out of it as soon as her mind brought her to reality, she was married to a handsome Brit who she loves. She had to get the pleasure of that kiss out of her head.

Though she failed to admit it even to herself, Matt was somewhere down in her heart. He was special.

* * *

When Matt had turned back, the red head was no where in sight. He didn't want her to get mad at him for the rest of summer just because he followed Brad's orders, even if he himself wanted to do it. He ran to Jayma's trailer and was happy to see that she hadn't left yet.

He sighed "Jay, can we please talk?" Matt asked behind the door.

Jayma didn't know how to respond. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she opened the door. "Hi." She silently said.

"Jay, I know you're not easy on seeing me after I just kissed you but Brad told me to do it and I couldn't disagree. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I was a jerk for not doing anything about it. I know that you're married and you love Adam so much and it might cause you two to fight if he didn't know that you would be kissing me today. And 'm sorry Jayma. I'm so sorry. I just can't let you leave here without knowing the full truth." He explained.

"Woah, Woah." Jayma says holding his broad shoulders to calm him. All her questions had been answered. "Thank you Matt. And I'm not mad at you, I figured you wouldn't kiss me if no one told you." Jayma looked down. She hoped that Matt did it upon instinct but maybe she was wrong. Maybe he didn't want it as much as she wanted him to.

Matt saw the sadness in her features. _What was she thinking? Maybe she was sad because she thought you wanted to kiss her on your own free will, but you just told her you didn't, which was a complete lie. You love the woman standing before you. _

"I gotta go Matt. Adam's waiting for me at home." She says getting her purse.

"I love you Jayma." Matt said out of the blues. Jayma looked back in shock.

"I'm sorry Matt. I have to go." She reasoned. Her lower lip trembling. "I gotta go." She whispered again. Matt stood side ways so that she could pass. He once again let her walk away from him.

When she was far enough from Matt she turned back to see him looking back at her tears finding it's way down his cheek. She stopped. _"I love you." _she whispered looking at him.

Matt's eyes widen. But as Jayma turned back again he slumped down on the stairs to her trailer his face buried on his hands. He wasn't sure if she really did say the three words he's been longing to hear from her. He thought that it was just his mind fooling with him when she walked away. For once, he wished summer would just pass by, that fall would make its way, that Jayma say those three words. But right now, he didn't know if those were even possible.

Jayma slowly made her way to her car. "I love you, I love you, I love you Matt. I'm so sorry I can't tell you that but I love you." She whispered hoping he was there to hear it. But no, no one was there but her. For once in her life, she finally admitted to herself that she was truly, madly, deeply in love with The Matthew Morrison, with her co-star, her best friend.

But what Jayma also knew is that her feelings had to be bottled up, it wasn't wrong to love him, but it also wasn't right. She is the married one. And she knew she couldn't let go of it. She loves Matt but well, right now wasn't the right time to do so. Someday, someday they would love each other, no judgement just love.

Matt walked back to his own trailer, not wanting his fellow co-stars to see him in such a state. He wiped the tears away and started to pack his things. He caught sight of his phone in which he saw a picture of Jayma fooling around with him. He once again sat down on his couch and started to cry. He wanted to tell her everything. He opened his laptop and started to compose an email to Jayma.

_Jayma, _

_ This day was very confusing for the both of us. You know that I love you Jayma. What you don't know is how much I love you. I would sacrifice everything for you. I know that you're married, I know that you're happy and that I'm no where to interfere with your relationship but Jayma seeing you, knowing you, loving you, it was the best thing that ever happened to my life. You are my sunshine, you're the reason I want to go to work every day. I know it's hard Jay. I would risk my reputation for you. Everything. I don't want just one kiss to ruin us. But I also don't regret it though someone told me to do it, I wanted to. I want to kiss you every single time I see you. I know it's not the right time for us to love each other but you have to know that I'll be waiting for you. It feels like we're in a Will/Emma situation. I know that you feel the spark I feel when we kiss or have an intimate scene. I'm not forcing you to anything, I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I can't wait to see you in Fall. I love you Jayma, I'm in love with you, I will wait for you. Till we meet again. _

_P.S. You're so beautiful, oh wait you're more than that. You're the most amazing person in the whole world. Jay, you're the best. I don't want to loose you. You know I was such a fool to have let you go when we first met, when you weren't married. I could imagine what could have happened if I didn't. I could be the man you get mad at when I interrupt you in meetings or in work. You would have been a wonderful bride Jayma. I'm not giving up on you, I never Will._

_ -A certain man who is Madly ,deeply in love with you. Matt Morrison _

Matt wiped the tears away as he put his laptop back on his bag. Sighing he leaves paramount to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

Jayma's phone buzzed, there was an email from Matt. It was already late night when he sent it and Adam was sleeping tightly beside her.

After she had read the message silent tears were falling from her eyes.

"Jay what's wrong?" Adam said in his British accent.

"Nothing."

"Why are you crying my baby gingaloid?" Adam asks.

"I'm just going to miss Glee that's all." She lied.

"Ok, go to sleep now, I have a surprise for you in the morning." Adam says, she smiles weakly and puts her phone down.

All she wanted now was to see Matt and tell him she loves him. Tell him all her feelings, but she couldn't. How could she even think of betraying a man as sweet, kind and loving as Adam. He was the guy to be with.

She sighs and goes to bed, hoping that someday, someday she would be Matt's. Someday they could finally love each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this was originally a one shot but since people have been wanting another take on this, well, here you go guys! **

* * *

Omniscient POv

_What else could go wrong? _Jayma thought as she walked down to her trailer. The whole summer vacation she hadn't made any effort to contact Matt. Hoping that by doing so, the small flame she had for the man, but as soon as she was walking to her trailer and she saw Matt, everything came flooding back to her. Her heart fluttered as he gave her that lopsided smile he always reserved for her. She ran as she came back to reality, that this wasn't supposed to be happening.

She had a good summer in bath in the United Kingdom. Here in-laws were very welcoming and she really enjoyed their stay there. It also really helped her from getting away with media. But one thing she had known was that Matt had a kissing scene in his Broadway debut. As she scanned their photos the night before, she couldn't help but feel jealous, unknown tears were falling from her eyes in which she immediately regretted. She was not in a place to be jealous of this co-star of his. After all, she not only rejected and ignored him but she had also made him cry and made no effort of comforting him whatsoever.

Matt had been sending Jayma letters of love for a mere 3 months. He wasn't willing to give up on her that easily. True love only comes once and you'll regret letting it run away from you. 2 months in, he knew that Jayma was trying to ignore him, but he hadn't gave up that easily, hoping that even if she didn't reply that she knew how much he loves her and that he'll wait till she's ready.

But this morning was a blur to him. He had gave her one of his signature lopsided smiles and she bit her lower lip in a flirtatious way. What was she doing playing games with him? But he was flustered at the thought of Jayma doing it. Her look was stuck to his head. It was hte day they were all going to meet again. As this was their photoshoot promotional session for Season 2. He was looking forward to this day

He hurried to Jayma's trailer knowing that they weren't due on the photo set until about 30 minutes from the moment. Matt had two cups of freshly brewed latte that he is going to offer to her.

He knocked on the door, hoping that she was kind enough to answer. Jayma slowly opened the door, her hair still tied up in a messy bun, her hair still a bit curly for the normal "Emma Pillsbury"

"Jay, I wanted to give you this." Matt says handing her the grande sized cup.

"Thank you. Um do you need anything else?" She asks concerned.

"I wanted us to talk." Matt simply said.

He swore he heard her murmur "Oh God." under her breath but he decided to leave it in the air.

"Jayma? So?" Matt snapped his fingers across her shocked face.

"Come in." She says stepping inside and closing the door.

He makes his way inside, it's a cozy little trailer, her things neatly packed on one side and a hug couch on the other. She sits down and motions for him to do so as well.

"So, it's our first day. Yay!" She exclaims in an "Emma" like manner.

"You know that's not what I want to talk about Jay. I know you've been receiving my emails." Matt says looking at her and grabbing her hands. Rubbing the softly. He loved the feel of her skin, it was so soft, angel-like.

"Matt." She says shyly. He continues his ministrations until he feels her wedding ring. He jerks and pulls away. Jayma looks at him confused, but she gasps at the realization. He felt her wedding ring.

"Jay, I just love you so much." He says truthfully.

"You know I can't Matt. Why are you doing this? Spending all this time telling me your feelings, all this time chasing after me?" Jayma asks keeping her tears at bay.

"Because I love you. You and only you Jayma. You know that." He always told her that through his emails. Always.

"I want you to move on Matt. We only bonded for who knows how many months. I know it's going to be hard at first." Jayma cups Matt's cheek so he would look at her. "Matt, I want you to be happy. You're my best friend. I don't want to see you this miserable. I don't want you to be jealous whenever I go home to someone else. We both know that we can't-"

"Can't what Jayma?! Can't be together?! Can't?!"

"I'm married. You're a good guy. I know that. That's what I love about you."

"I'm willing to wait. A day with you is like a life time spent with anyone else." He says closing his eyes and leaning on Jayma's shoulder. She tried to shrug him away, but she knew that she had to comfort him.

"Matt, please don't cry."

"Why not?! What do you do when the only woman you ever loved is unfortunately married?" He cries harder. At this point Jayma was speechless. Not knowing what to do. She wished she could be "Emma Pillsbury" at this moment who could comfort him. Help him. "I just want to be with you. Spend the rest of my life with you."

"I promised that t someone else. And that's one thing I couldn't break." She looks down and Matt pulls away from her. "Look at me Jayma. Do you really want to spend your life with him?"

Jayma nods. "Yes." she whispers. "I want to spend the rest of my life with him but you're making it so hard." Now it was her turn to cry. It was true, if she hadn't met Matt here in Glee again then she would be happily married to Adam, to which she still is, but there was a part of her that wanted to run away into Matt's arms. "Do me a favor and let me be happy with him." She whispers.

"That's one thing I can't do. Would you let the person you love just run away from you that easily if you know that they also have feelings for you?"

"The thing is I don't love you Matt." Jayma closed her eyes and turned away from him. _I don't love you Matt. _It echoed on both of their heads. Jayma couldn't believe what she had just said. Once she did, she regret it immediately.

"How could you possibly lie to me? I know that you do Jayma. I saw you mouth it to me." Matt insisted.

"Okay let's say I do love you. But I love my husband too. I wouldn't just let go of him that easily. He's been with me for three years Matt. I can't let all those go to waste. I love you but we have to sacrifice." She says looking back at him. She puts her hands on his shoulders and guides him back to her shoulders."That doesn't matter. I just want you to move on Matt. Find someone else. You're a good guy and who wouldn't fall in love with you?" She adds.

"They would but I won't. You've ruined every girl out there. I don't think I'l find anyone who can at least be half you."

"Well, I'm telling you that I'm not perfect! And I'm telling you that you have to because I will never be yours okay Matt?! Do you understand that?! I will never be yours!" Jayma shouts standing up.

"We could keep it down low. Jayma we could, we could. I know it's going to be hard but we could be together." Matt says standing up and taking her hands in his. "For once let's forget about him." He grabs her wedding ring and throws it aside. "For once let it be all about the two of us." He cups her cheeks and leans in closer to kiss her. Jayma bites her lip and pulls away.

"We can't. I can't do this." She looks at him, he was still stuck in his love daze. He leans in to kiss her again. But once again she pulls away.

"It's going to be worth it. I promise you. Just one kiss Jayma. One kiss and maybe you'll give us a try."

"One kiss and I'm leaving." She swears.

"Why are you trying to get away from me?" He asks.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm married and you're asking me to have an affair with you." She slumps back to her couch. "Do you know how wrong that is?"

"It's not wrong we're in love." Matt says. He steps nearer to her. "We're in love." He repeats. This time cupping her cheek and kissing her passionately. Jayma was shocked but she gave in sooner or later. Kissing him back. He was really a good kisser. She pulled away when her phone had vibrated. She stood up and went to the other side of the trailer.

She felt extremely guilty when she saw who it was. It was Adam, her loving husband who didn't know a wink about what she was just doing. Kissing Matt. She answered it.

"Adam?" She asked curiously. "Yeah... I'l see you later at dinner." she giggles. "Of course Adam..." She grins widely. "I love you so so so so so so so so so much!" she says. she giggle awkwardly at her phone when she puts it down and Matt looks at her dumbstruck.

"I-uhm." She honestly, really forgot he was there.

"Yeah, he's your husband, I shouldn't be jealous. Maybe this us thing won't work after all." Matt smiles her way and breathe's deeply. He puts his hand on the door knob.

"Matt, don't leave. You come here and kiss me and take my ring off and you tell me that we won't work." She goes to his back. "What's happened to Matt? Did you eat him?" She asks jokingly. She hugs his waist from his back. He turns back at her. He pushes a few strands of red hair out of her face.

"You're beautiful. I want you to be happy, even if that happiness isn't going to come from me." He smiled awkwardly.

"So you honestly think that I'll be happier without you?" She smiles weakly.

"Yes, you were smiling and giggling and just look at you, your face brightened by just the sound of his voice. Your three years in a marriage and there's no sign of anger towards each other. I've never seen you happier in that 2 minutes. I've never seen you as happy as when you spend hours with me."

"You don't know how sad I was when I saw you having a kissing scene with some other girl on Broadway." Jayma pouts.

"What did you do to Jayma!?" He looks at her. Jayma bites her lower lip. "The kiss did change you. I told you so."

"Well then. Shut up and kiss me!" She smirks. Leaning her head so that she could kiss him. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." Matt grins sitting on the couch and letting her sit on his lap. "Ten minutes." He whispers.

"What?!" Jayma asks confused.

"Ten minutes till we have to go to the photo shoot."

"Damn that."

* * *

After they were done with the shoots for today, Jayma had rushed to her trailer. Adam was taking her out tonight so she had to get ready. She quickly changed into some more appropriate clothes and packed her things when she heard a knock on the door.

"Wait a minute Adam, I'm not yet done packing!" She shouts. In thought that it was her husband.

"It's me." Matt says in a low tone.

Jayma rushes to the door. "Uhm Sorry it's just I didn't expect you here." She looks down.

"No need to say sorry. I just wanted to give you this." He says handing her a box.

"You don't have to. I-This is too much." Jayma says coyly.

"Come on I bought it already! Pleas Jayma, accept this for all the stress I've given to you." Matt says.

"Okay." She sighs and opens the box. There was a necklace that says _JM _she smiles.

"I thought it wouldn't be too obvious since JM also stands for Jayma Mays. But for us, it can be Jayma Matt or Jayma Morrison." He winks at her. "If you know what I mean."

"Hm I think I prefer the latter. But Jayma Mays would be a good excuse." She says wearing it. "I'm so sorry to put you in all this Matt. I know that in some point you would want to give up on me." She looks down.

"We will have our moments. Oh, would you agree if I ask you to come to my pace for dinner?" He asks.

"Matt, this doesn't change the fact that I'm married. I'm sorry but I promised Adam we would go out for dinner tonight." She says shyly, looking down and not wanting him to get angry at her.

"I'm sorry for asking. Well, I guess I better go now." He says without waiting for Jayma's reply he walks away.

They finally did have the chance to love each other. What they didn't know is that if it would last. Jayma was still happily and legally married to Adam and she had no intention of breaking his heart. She was very confused of her feelings now. Just like Emma's feelings towards Carl and Will. She didn't know what to do. But being with Matt makes her very happy and she just couldn't think of losing him. Or having him as just a friend. But there was Adam, the man she loved three years before and still continues to. She can't just forget about her feelings for him because of Matt. Though there was more for Matt, she still didn't want to loose Adam as her husband. Everything was just a blur.

Matt was happy to have finally persuaded Jayma to this relationship. He knew it isn't right. But what could be right? Allowing someone to just slip away from you? He loves her and she loves him back. He couldn't help but feel jealous of Adam, how he can hold Jayma at night. How he could see her wake up and fall asleep. How they could live in one roof. How he can take her to dinner whenever he wanted to. It was frustrating to love someone who already belonged to someone else. But if this was the only chance he got, then he'll take it. That's how much in love he is with this woman. He doesn't know if their relationship will last, but he knew he could conquer all their hardships as long as they're together, fighting for the love they think they deserve


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- aw thanks for those whose liking the fic. I hope you like this next chapter. A bit angsty...

Includes excerpt of : Still got tonight

Omniscient PoV

Jayma and Matt's relationship was already a week long. They had dinner together one night. Their excuse to Adam was that she had to go over on work so she finished late. It was very hard to keep the relationship happy. Matt always felt jealous and insecure of himself whenever he called her. Whenever they would kiss and she would leave and go home to Adam. He knew their relationship wasn't legit. He knew that Jayma could just call him and say that they're over because she can't handle it anymore. There are so many things that could happen. But the worst part was that if they didn't work out, then what would they be to each other?

There's an event that they were both attending to today. In about a few hours the red carpet would be revealed and numerous stars would come up. They hadn't filmed so they could get ready for this occasion. After all everyone will be there. And that was including Adam. This celebration also had dinner included, a few performances. It wasn't too formal. Jayma didn't have to wear a gown like she does in SAG awards and Golden Globes. This was far less than that. More on having fun.

Matt had thought otherwise, knowing that Adam would be there. And after all they can't be seen in public together anyway, he was so nervous as Ryan called him up the other day and asked him to perform a song number. But he pulled through and figured the song he would be singing. He knew that Adam would be there. Of course he would. That means Jayma would be holding his hand while walking on the red carpet, as beautiful as she can ever be. He would be right beside her throughout the whole event and he couldn't steal glances with her nor whisper words of love in her ears. No, he can't. Her husband will be there and he has to fully understand that he is, and will always be the outsider.

Adam had drove them to the venue, in which a man had parked their car so they could go down and proceed to the red carpet. All the glee cast were there. They were apparently really close to Adam as he comes to set when he has the time too. After all he is also a busy man. Jayma held tight onto Adam until she saw Will in the back, talking to Jane. He was pretty serious and she smiled to herself. She held Adam's arm as the other younger cast had gone down so The photographers could take photos of them. Lea having an interview with Kelly. Naya, Kevin and Jenna laughing on Amber. This cast was her family. It was always fun to see them fooling around.

"Hello Matthew." Adam says shaking his friend's hand. Jayma turned back to see her two lovers talking to each other. She slowly walked to them noticing Matt's anger-filled face. Which she only knew.

"No one special here with you today?" Adam adds. Matt's eyes widen and he looks at Jayma suddenly.

"Unfortunately not. I really have a liking on someone though." He shrugs.

"Well why not make a move on the lucky lady? Anyone would want you Matt." Adam says clapping his shoulder.

"She's taken." He simply says, he steals a glance towards Jayma who was looking down.

She was so embarrassed as Matt was talking about her in front of her husband. She knew how hard it was for Matt to have this relationship with her. Convincing others there's no one special for him. Going on parties alone because he can't be seen with her in public. This was really hard.

Jayma and Adam had to go to and Matt was left behind. Jayma looked back at him and he seemed to be thinking deeply. Jayma sighed and she just knew that she had to make it up to him.

It was okay until an interviewer asked them "Can you lock lips with your husband? We've seen you kiss John Stamos in the former episode and lots with Matt. But never ever with your real off screen love." the girl smirks. Jayma's jaw dropped as she knew that Matt would be right there looking at them. She hadn't responded. "Please Jayma." The girl says. Adam smiles at her and nods.

"Okay." Jayma smiles at Adam and looks at Matt. His eyes were almost brimming with tears.

Jayma leaned in to kiss Adam. Slowly moving her lips in time with his. She closed her eyes feeling the sensation and warmth of his lips on hers, even if he was her husband, she craved for Matt's lips more than the one she was having right now. She closed her eyes not wanting to think about Matt at a time like this, once they were both content they mutually pulled away.

The interviewers were in awe of what just took place.

"You're the sweetest couple in Hollywood." The girl remarks.

"Well, my baby girl right here is the best wife in Hollywood so there's no doubt." Adama smiles. She felt guilty as he said 'best wife' she was far from that she knew it, she was jilting this man behind his back. She was in a relationship that she knew wasn't right but was also sure that it's far from wrong.

Jayma and Adam walk away hand-in-hand.

"Jayma?!" The interviewer called. "We'd like you and Matt to have some photos for the Wemma fans." The photographer says. Adam nods so that Jayma could proceed to Matt. The two were really good friends. Well, Matt pretended to be.

She slowly made her way to Matt who gently put his arm on her waist and she did as well. They were grinning in front of the camera.

"Now we can't ask you two to kiss. Considering you're not in a real life relationship and Jayma's married." The interviewer frowned. "Everyone could've loved it." she says.

Both their eyes widened s they said that the two had no real life relationship. But they smiled at the thought of people loving their off screen kisses, one thing they would be happy to show everyone else in the future. But right now they had to keep what they have for each other.

"See you tomorrow, I really love you, my not girlfriend." Matt whispers, causing Jayma to giggle.

Matt had gotten some solo shots and Jayma walked towards Adam. Adam took her hand and held it closer to his and they slowly walked inside the venue where the other cast were. There were movie stars and tv show stars all over the place, musicians, composers and so many more. The glee cast had a very big table assigned to them, figurines with their names on it stuck to each chair for each person.

They made their way, Jayma sitting beside Dianna and Adam sitting beside Mark. Opposite them was Matt's figurine since he was still outside and Cory on his right, Chord on his left. Jayma smiled, at least he was right there in front of her.

Matt had arrived and Jayma had started conversation with Dianna, Amber and Naya and Adam with Mark. 10 minutes in and the program had started. Darren being one of the hosts with Lucy Hale. They were served dinner shortly after. Jayma and Adam fooling around like they were teenagers and Matt looking at them confused. Jayma had noticed him and she looked down at her food and started to eat. She smiles at him once she got to hold eye contact with him. He smiles back.

It was a normal dinner mingling with others while waiting for what's coming next. Jayma had talked to various people and so did Matt, but who they really wanted to talk to was each other. They knew they couldn't, if they were together, too much PDA would be released and they were in front of 200 people? They decided it was best to avoid each other.

There were good numbers by famous artists but Jayma almost jumped when Lucy had introduced Matt for the next number. She looked at him and he gives her a signature look of his that he reserves for her. He runs up stage.

"I'd like to dedicate this to all of you. And for all those who are in a relationship in which you have to keep from thousands of people." he swallows a lump on his throat as the band starts to play the intro of one of the hits in his self-named album.

"If you're not home, I'll sit here on your doorstep Button up my coat and wait" Jayma smiles at the ground. His voice was absolutely sexy.

"We'll go upstairs close the curtains and we're all set

to pick up where we left again

There's question marks hangin' over us

But we won't give the time of day, oh

'Cause all we got is these few stolen seconds

And we can't let them go to waste"

"The stars collide

We come back to life

We come back to life

The sparks will fly

One look in your eyes

My heart's open wide

I know time's running out now

But we'll hold back the sun somehow

See the sky?

We've still got tonight

We've still got tonight"

"So keep your eyes open

There's no time to close them

Just hold on

So tight now

We still got tonight"

"If all we got is these few stolen seconds

We can't let em go to waste!" he finished with a high note. Jayma clapped loudly. He wasn't triple threat for nothing.

She excused herself from Adam telling him that she'll head to the little girls' room.

She ran to where Matt had exited and dragged him to a private place. He obliged as soon as he found out that it was her who did so. Once they were free from people. She hugged him tightly.

"You're amazing Matt." She whispers. He hugs her back and closes his eyes to savor the moment, he knew that minutes later they would be back and ignoring each other once again.

"You're beautiful Jayma." Matt says still clinging to her.

"I love you." she says.

"I love you too." he whispers. He cups her cheeks in his hands and leans in to kiss her passionately. Their lips moved in sync with each other and they both pulled away knowing that if they don't leave, someone would eventually see them.

"More tomorrow. Don't worry." Matt smirks. Jayma smiles widely at him. She lets him go first so that no one would suspect them. A minute or two later, she slowly starts walking back to her seat to see him fully paying attention to the event that was taking place. She was staring at him and looking at all his beauty when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Jayma? Are you okay?" Adam asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she says smiling lightly. No, she wasn't fine. She was in a relationship with a man she loves but she has to keep it because she's married to a man she loves as well. Believe it or not, yes she still loves Adam. The only thing is, she loves Matt more than she loves Adam. She wasn't okay. She had to make a life changing decision and either of her choices, she would hurt both herself and a man she loves.

The rest of the night was a blast. Thrilling performances by famous artists, good company. Everything seemed to be alright. It was a tiring night and she had to go to set the next day. Jayma sighed as she walked back inside her house. Adam following closely behind her. Catching up to her and capturing her lips on his. She returned the kiss eagerly.

The two finished Preparing themselves.

"Let's got to bed baby. I'm tired." Adam says followed by a yawn.

"That I can agree too." She sighed.

She slides inside the covers and into Adam's arms snuggling closer to him. He kisses her forehead and falls asleep. As for Jayma, she was still awake thinking of what Matt could be doing. He would be alone for sure. She didn't want that for him. She wanted her to be beside him right now. To snuggle up to him and fall asleep into his arms.

Matt got home and he opened his laptop and went on YouTube. He searches for the person he really wanted to see right now. Jayma. He loved seeing her videos, she was always so adorable in interviews and such. What surprised him was the first and newest video on. It was entitled. 'Jayma Mays dishing about married life' it was uploaded by 'The Nest' and he had remembered that Jayma had told him that she would be in the magazine. But she didn't tell him that Adam would be there as well. He summed up all the courage he had inside of him and he clicked on the video.

He couldn't forget the way Adam held Jayma. He couldn't forget the way Jayma clung onto Adam's arm. He couldn't forget how Jayma looked at him whenever he was talking about their past. She seemed so happy. But he was mad that that happiness didn't come from him. Wen she put a blueberry on Adam's mouth. He almost cracked. The way she ruffled his hair, he remembered how she did it on him. She begged for her touch. The next scene was they were out in the yard and sitting on the grass drinking wine. He didn't know what was coming up to him but he just wanted to rip her arm out of his and hold her tight. He wanted Jayma for himself.

It was when she was alone and talking about Jayma and Matt when he felt guilty. Yeah of course he remembered. She was the lead actress in that horrible pilot episode named 'Nice girls don't get the corner office' in which they were also cast as love interests. Matt knew that there was something special with Jayma but he was too shy to act upon what he was feeling then. Now he knew how much of a mistake that was. Things could've been different. He could've been the one Jayma was holding onto. He could've been the one who was in the interview with her. They could've been the perfect couple.

He was green in jealousy with Adam. He has the woman he loves.

Xx

Jayma was just dubbing her voice for 'Toucha Toucha'. Only episode two was out but they had already finished filming the next 3 and they were now filming the fifth. Entitled 'The rocky horror glee show'. Jayma was privileged to sing Toucha Toucha which was her audition song for glee. Matt had dance practice with Harry and Kevin.

After 4 takes, they finally got the best of Jayma's singing voice. Matt was still practicing his dance moves with the guys. He really loved to dance, it was a way of showing his emotions to the people. And also to use Some bottled up energy.

Jayma sighed as she was given a break, she went to get a lattè and figured it would be good to get Matt one headed to his trailer. She sat down and waited for him.

10 minutes later he opens the door and gasps as he sees Jayma. She wasn't shooting anything so she was just in jeans and a simple loose shirt that made her left shoulder visible. She was sitting on his couch latte in hand. She stands up and gets the other cup and proceeds to Matt.

"I got you a drink baby. I figured you'd need some after practice with the guys." She smiles handing it to him. He accepts it smiling at her. He proceeds to sit on the couch. He wasn't mad at Jayma, but maybe his jealousy was taking over him. Jayma runs a hand through her hair and looks and becomes suspicious with Matt's actions. Why was he acting this way? She had thought.

"Matty? Are you okay?" Jayma asks sitting down beside him and putting a hand on his back.

"I'm fine." he answers, not bearing to look at her.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me there's nothing wrong cause I know it when I see it." Jayma says trying to make eye contact with her. Once again he doesn't allow her to.

"What do you think will become of our relationship? Is this just your past time for when Adam's not around?"

"I actually don't know about that first question. But no Matt! I love you and that's why I'm here with you now." she says smiling.

"Well I don't know what to do." he sighs.

"You-you want us to be over?" she asks. Closing her eyes as she felt tears fall fm her eyes. He cursed himself for letting her hint to that. The last thing he wanted was to break up with her. This week has been the happiest of his life despite the jealousy.

"No Jayma! Don't ever think that."

"Well what do you want to happen." She looks down. Wiping the few remaining tears away.

"I saw the interview." he simply said.

"Matt I, I didn't want to tell you about it because I know that you wouldn't want to see it." She nervously and hurriedly said.

"I was jealous Jay. So so jealous. I could remember every detail. How you clung to his arm. How you looked at him. How you laughed when he was telling stories about your past. Jay, I want to share those all with you. I wanted to be the one in that interview with you. I want to tell the world about our story. About how we fell in love with each other. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for feeling this way." he shook his head, tears falling from his eyes as he looked into Jayma's honey eyes for the first time that day.

"You shouldn't be jealous Matt." she said cupping his cheeks in her hands, the pad of her thumb wiping her tears away.

"Why not? The woman I love is so near me yet I can't grab her hand in front of other people. I can't kiss her whenever I want to. But what hurts the most? Seeing her loving someone else other than him. Seeing her go home to another guy." he says letting his tears flow freely.

"You know why?" she pauses. "Because I love you more than I love him. You're right I love him. But my love for him can't compare to my love for you. You shouldn't be jealous. Every time I kiss him or hold his hand, I pray and hope that he's you. Every time I go to bed and snuggle up to him, I think about you, about what you're doing and wishing that it was you instead of him. I know it's wrong but I love you Matt." she says hugging him tightly.

"I, I just want to hold onto something. I want to be with you Jayma. I want to be with you freely. I want to tell the whole world that I love you. I know it can't happen now but will it ever? I don't want us living on a lie. I don't want to be your second for the rest of my life."

"You're not my second. I won't ever treat you like my second." She says.

"But I feel as though I am. That kiss you gave to him in the red carpet. Heck Jayma when you're with him I feel like you don't even know I exist!"

"That's not true Matt, you and I both know that we can't tell Adam!" she exclaims.

"Will it be like this forever? You pretending to love someone fully when you don't. Me pretending to have no one there for me just to keep our beautiful world hidden. I don't want you to do this Jayma. You and I both know what we're doing is not nice, would you want to live like this forever?"

"I don't know Matt. I just want to be with you." she says snuggling up to his arm.

"But?" he asks. Asking her to continue her monologue.

"I can't break Adam's heart that easy." she says. "Give this time Matt. 1 month. One month and I'll decide. I just don't want to lose you." she says tears following.

"You're not losing me. I love you, I'd never let you get away." he whispers kissing her forehead.

"Matt, Adam won't be home for the weekend until Tuesday. Do you think I can spend those with you?"

"I thought you'd never ask." he simply answers.

Once again, jealousy had almost ruined what they had built. But right now, Jayma had lots of thinking to do and Matt needs a lot of patience as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Rated T just incase.

Hurt/Comfort

Omniscient POV

The weekend had been the best of their lives as far as they had remembered. Jayma snuggling up to Matt before they had went to bed, cooking breakfast, lunch and dinner together. They wanted to spend their whole lives that way. Matt wanted to rise and see a beautiful woman sleeping next to him. That was when he knew that he can't ever go back to the way they were before, hiding everything from Adam. Meeting only when they have the time too. No, he wanted to love her freely like they did in the past two days.

And they hadn't done IT. They knew that it wasn't a way to start a relationship. It was a way to express their love for each other in a different way. They wanted to wait for the right time. And that weekend just wasn't it.

Jayma had went back home on Sunday evening not wanting to risk the fact that Adam might catch them. She scanned the rooms, their new house was unimaginably beautiful. She was glad she took this risk. It looked exactly like the dream house she had wanted it to be. Her room perfect. Everything was how she wanted it to be. But as she walked around the house not finding the comfort she had once felt in this home, she knew that she wanted to be with Matt. To leave this house and stay with him. All thoughts of Adam had gone. She spent the cold, dark night beside her fire place, thinking about what the future held for her. She didn't want to live in this perfect house that seemed so cold, so uncomfortable, she wanted to be with Matt.

It's true, she still loves and cares for Adam. She knew that their marriage was faltering without him even knowing about it but Jayma hadn't felt the love she had once felt for him. She had to do a lot of thinking. One month, one month was the time she asked from Matt. But is one month enough? She didn't know, she didn't have a clue. Yes, she's in love with Matt. In every possible way. But she couldn't break the heart of a man who she loved and cared for, for a very long time. Yes, their marriage was fading but that didn't mean that she had the right to cheat on Adam, to break his heart. It was all just too much. She wanted to risk everything for her love for Matt, but was her marriage a part of it? She didn't know.

Jayma and Matt were shooting a scene for The Rocky Horror Glee Show. The scene in which Will asked Emma if she could be their costume designer. Second take and Jayma's eyes widened at the sight before her. It was Adam. He got home earlier than expected. But it wasn't that she was afraid of, it was the look in his eyes. There was anger, she swore if looks could kill he could've killed so many people by now. He walked in the set not asking permission from the camera men, they were definitely shocked as we were filming a scene when Adam barged in. Jayma stood up.

"Adam, we're in the middle of shooting." She says.

"Is this more important than our marriage?" he asks, his voice cracking. His eyes brimming with tears.

"I don't know what you're talking about Adam." she looks at him in confusion.

"This is more important isn't it? Because you see him here. Because you get to kiss him here. Because you could make out with him here without anybody knowing." Adam tells her, referring to Matt. He looked back but Jayma stopped him from standing up.

"It's not what you thi-"

"Not what I think?" He fishes for his phone on his pocket. He opens it and thrusts the phone to her face. It was a picture of her and Matt kissing by the trailers. She had remembered that day, it was after they had filmed brittney/Brittany.

Jayma stood there speechless.

"Jayma how could you do this to me?" Adam asks looking her in the eyes. Cupping her cheeks in his hand. "Was I too boring that you had to get him of all people to make out with you? Maybe that's not all you had done? Is he good in bed? Huh Jayma?!" Adam says, raising his voice for the first time.

"We haven't." She looked at the ground. "Adam, baby, I'm so sorry." She whispers as she cups his cheek in her right hand.

"Baby? Wow Jayma! I didn't know you would call me that after this whole week. Oh this treacherous business! Do I honestly look like a man who would let a girl jilt him behind his back?" He looks at her, rolling his eyes in disgust.

"I tried Adam. I tried but fate has its ways. I'm so sorry." Jayma says closing her eyes as it brimmed with tears. Matt looked at them, wanting them to talk before he intruded.

"Sorry won't cut it Jayma! After all you had done? I trusted you, I let you kiss him on screen, even if I knew that this would happen, I let you because I knew that I have no right to intrude. Jayma I gave you all this faith and you jilt me? God knows you're the only reason why I even lived here in LA." he said a bit harsh as Jayma started to sob hysterically. Matt tried to comfort Jayma but she whispered to him and told him to let them talk privately as to resolve this. The crew had went as well, jaw dropped at what they had just discovered.

"I didn't plan this. It just, it just happened. I fell in love with another human. Adam I know this is hard. It's hard for me too. I don't want to loose you. I don't want to break your heart. But I can't live my life on these lies Adam." Se says stepping forward and hugging him. Her tears falling to his clothed chest.

Adam took a deep breath. He closed his eyes once more and reached for his back to unclassified Jayma's hands of himself. He wanted her to know how much it hurt. He got her hands to separate and pushed them back to her, harsher than he intended to.

"I come home early, hoping to get some quality time with the only person who inspires me everyday and I get home to this news! This disgusts me Jayma! How could you? Didn't you think about us? Didn't you thing about how we would turn out if you did this?" he asks in disbelief.

"I didn't think Adam. I took my chance on love. I love Matt. I'm sorry but I don't regret loving him." She closes her eyes, expecting his knuckles on her jaw. He walked to her. Not wanting to let this beautiful red head slip away from him.

"I love you Jayma. Come back to me, let's forget about this. We could forget about this. You can stop with whatever is between you and him and we can be together like before. I can move on from this. Let's take a chance on love. I love you. You love me." He says cupping her cheek in his right hand and kissing her passionately.

Jayma had gave in. He was still her husband. It wasn't wrong. But she knew that she would be hurting Matt by doing this. But right now, she knew Matt would never know. She knew this was the last with the man she loved for 3 beautiful years. She savored the moment but pulled away as soon as they had progressed. Adam's face broke into a grin.

"Leave him." he simply said. Proud of what he think he achieved.

"No." Jayma said looking away.

"What? You just kissed me." Adam says confused.

"I did, but that was the last. I'm sorry Adam. I love Matt and there's nothing you can do to change that... Punch me! go on punch me! I know you want to do it." Jayma exclaims. His knuckles were inches away from her face but she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to punch you, but I'm never going to talk to you. And if he cheats on you or breaks your heart, remember, I would have never done that. This is a big mistake Jayma. I'm heart broken, if you want to know! " he says walking out. His face outraged with anger.

Jayma bit her lower lip hardly, knowing that it would soon draw blood if she contained what she was doing. But right now, she didn't care. She felt numb. Maybe their marriage was faltering but she had just broke the heart of the man she had loved for 3 years and plus one for when they weren't married yet. She broke the heart of the man who was her touchstone when she failed her other auditions, he was the man who was always there for her. She had slumped to the floor and clung to a nearby chair. Her chest heaved up and down as she processed what had just happened.

She couldn't take the pain. She didn't regret loving Matt. But right now, she just didn't know what to do. She had stood and dramatically cleared the things on 'Emma's desk' she reached for her hair and started to mess it up. Her mascara was running but she didn't care.

It was when Matt showed up when she came back to her senses and thought of what she was doing. To embarrassed to let him see her in the current state she screamed loudly and ran to her trailer. Leaving Matt chasing after her.

Fortunately, Jayma's trailer wasn't locked and Matt slowly made his way inside. He was in distraught at the sight before him. Jayma was on the floor, slumped down next to her couch, her hair a mess, her mascara running, tears streaming down from her face. All Matt wanted to do was carry his bundle of joy and make the pain go away. He knew it was hard. Breaking of your marriage.

He slowly made his way to her. He sat down and put his arms around her. No words were spoken. He knew that Jayma just needed someone to hold her and make the pain stop. He kissed her forehead as she relaxed against him. They stayed sitting on the floor for a while. Jayma in Matt's arms.

Soon, she spoke up.

"I'm sorry Matt. We should be celebrating, we could finally be together." she whispers.

"Jayma, no. I know you loved him. I know it was hard. Baby, I'll wait for you. I'll wait till you're healed. It may take long but I'll always be here for you."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Right now, I'm taking you home and you're going to snuggle up to me like we did in the weekend. Then when you wake you wake up I'll cook your favorites." Matt grins widely. "I'll go tell Brad we can't go today, I'm sure he'll understand after what he just saw."

"Matt, I can go on with shooting. Is isn't a valid excuse."

"No." he walks away "I'll come back for you." he says as he walks out of her trailer.

Xx

Soon Matt had come back. He had found out that Brad had intentions of getting the two love birds to express their feelings for one another. He didn't know about their relationship until today. The only action he made was letting that unscripted kiss happen, but either than that, it was destiny.

Matt carried the beautiful redhead to the car. Bridal style. She was still sobbing hysterically. He went back to get some of her things and they were headed to, what now for them was 'Home'

Matt parked the car and carried Jayma to his bedroom to let her fall asleep. He went to get her things from the car and when he came back, there was Jayma, in nothing but her underwear. Matt gasped as they hadn't reached this stage in their relationship. Jayma's former tear stained face was replaced with desire, love; lust? He didn't know. She walked Matt's way, biting her lip flirtatiously. Matt stiffened, not knowing that to do. It wasn't his first time but he couldn't take advantage of Jayma in such a state.

She walked to him clumsily, clinging onto him and kissing him. He obliged to the kiss, as they had always done it in the past. But soon, he felt Jayma's lips on his jaw line, then down to his neck. He tried to suppress a moan from coming out of his throat. He stiffened as he realized where she wanted this to lead to. He bit his lip hardly and he was a fraud it would draw blood. Jayma didn't stop her ministrations. Fishing with Matt's shirt as she kissed him. Matt couldn't do this. Not now.

"Jayma. Stop." He commanded. She didn't. His voice seemed like auto command on him. It didn't work. "Jayma. Baby, please stop." he said again, but again she didn't. She had already opened the first few buttons of his shirt and it was getting harder not to give in to her ministrations. Matt held her shoulders to put some distance between them.

"Not now Jayma. There'll be a time for us. Right now, I want you to heal."

"Come on Matt. Make me happy. Give me ecstasy even for just a few minutes."

"How can this help us Jayma. It won't solve anything." he reasons with her.

"It won't solve anything, but it will help. Let's just forget now Matt. Let's make love." she suggested.

"I can't take advantage of you. You're to vulnerable."

"No Matt. Come on, let's do this." she says trying to grab hold of the few remaining buttons of his shirt.

"Stop it Jay, come on, we need to get some rest."

"Don't you want me?" Jayma asks, her big doe eyes staring at him almost brimming with tears.

"I do, there's not one day I didn't. But right now Jay, right now we can't. I can't take advantage of you in such a state as this."

"Well, maybe you don't want me enough!" she shouts.

"There, there Jay. Don't shout. This doesn't have to be a big deal." he says calmly.

"How could a man not want to have sex?!" Jayma shouts. "It's either you got possessed or maybe your cheating on me! Are you Matt? Answer me!"

Matt stiffened, he never saw Jayma that upset. He was speechless that she could think the of him. Jayma took the silence as a yes to him cheating on her. She ran away from him and went to the next room to lock the door. She found out it was a dumb idea since Matt had the keys to all the doors of his house. But she couldn't just run out of his house in only her underwear, now that would be worst.

Matt ran to the drawer in where he puts all of his keys. He was glad he labelled each one and he soon found the key to the room Jayma was in. He opened it slowly to see the bathroom door open. He slowly went inside the spot that had Been the light source of the room and saw her in the bath tub. He went to her. Jayma looked up at him and she looked angry.

"I'm not cheating on you Jayma. I could never. I love you with everything I am and everything I ever hope to be." he says grabbing her wet soapy hand.

"I'm sorry, I was just afraid. I gave up everything for us to be together Matt. When Adam told me that I would be sorry if I ever found out that you were cheating on me, I guess I was afraid. What of what he had said would one true. I can't loose you too." She whispered, her voice cracking.

"You won't loose me. Never will. It's going to be a hard few months but I'll be here all throughout. Remember that."

"I'm sorry for doubting you." she says.

"Don't need to apologize. There's a towel over there." he points to one of the cabinets. "And I have small clothes that would probably look sexy on you. My closet. I'll be downstairs making you a snack." he winks. "Don't be long baby girl."

He walks down and starts to make her some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Both of them, like Will and Emma they always went halfsies when he brought some to work or vice versa. He prepared a pint of Ben and Jerry's for them to devour. Which they both knew they would loose the next morning as they exercise daily.

He soon saw Jayma coming down the stairs in one of his shirts that were very large for her. It reached mid-thigh and her hair was still dripping wet. She smiled weakly at him and slowly walked towards where Matt was.

Matt was in awe of what he saw. This was what he wanted everyday, make her something to eat, find her walking down in all her glory. This was the life he had imagined for both of them. Not in the same situation, cause they both knew the situation they were in wasn't close to good. When Jayma was near, she ran to Matt and hugged him tightly, Matt's shirt getting soaked with tears.

"Jay... Please, I don't want to see you like this." he says rocking them side to side. She doesn't speak. "Listen, you go to the couch and I'll get the PB and J's I'll take the tub of Ben and Jerry's and we're going to devour it." he says trying to lighten the mood. She looks at his hazel eyes and walks towards the couch, Matt following closely behind with the food he prepared. He sat himself down.

"Halfsies." he said handing Jayma half of the sandwich. She gives him a weak smile, a smile that meant the world to him. She grabs it and munches down on the sandwich. He stares at her. She's so beautiful, he had thought.

Soon they were done and they started to eat the ice cream. Jayma not having too much energy to do so. Matt had saw the pain that her eyes held. He was in awe at the strongest woman before him. He decided to take the tub out of its place in their middle and put it on the coffee table. Jayma confusingly looked at him but he didn't stop what he had planned. He held her closely against him. She soon snuggled up to him and silent tears were falling from her eyes.

"Please tell me what I can do to help you." Matt whispers. Hugging her tightly.

"Just hold me. I just need someone to hold me." she said, her voice cracking. He stops talking and holds her a bit tighter. "I love you." she whispers.

They stayed that way for who knows how long until Jayma broke the silence.

"I'm afraid Matt." she says.

"Afraid of what?" he says kissing her forehead.

"Afraid that I might loose you. I don't even know how long we'll be together."

"Forever. Forever Jayma." he says. Clueless of what was in her mind.

"It's just, you deserve so much more than what you're having. You could be in set laughing with our co stars but look, now you're here sitting with a crazy woman." she says.

"A day spent with you is like a life time spent with anyone else."

"A day with me? Matt you could go to bars at night and have a blast instead of staying here with me and seeing me grieve. You deserve so much better Matt. So much better."

"So much better? What do you mean?" he asks.

"I'm not the type of women guys like you fall in love with. I'm not as sexy or as beautiful as your former girl friends. I'm not as amazing as those models who have crushes on you. I'm nothing you want and I'm sure of it." she says scooting to the other side of the couch. He slowly slides himself to we're she was crouched on.

"What do you mean? Jayma Mays. You know the words that I think afterwards?" she shakes her head no. "Beautiful, sexy, hot, redhead, love, future wife, amazing, talented, caring. You're amazing Jayma, you're everything that I've ever wanted. Even more than what I wanted."

"I don't believe you." she mutters. she curses under her breath and pushes him away.

"What's wrong Jayma? Are you trying to be cold on me? What's wrong?"

"This. Everything. I love you Matt and that's why I'm doing this." she pauses dramatically. "I might be the person who would break you're heart three years later. I might be the person who would make you die inside after a few years. I love you so much Matt, I just don't want you to feel what Adam had felt. Aren't you afraid? Afraid that I'll break you're heart? Cause that's what I am aren't I? A shameless hussy, a heart breaker, a girl who breaks her marria-"

"Stop it Jayma. Maybe you really weren't meant for each other. But I know that we, we're going to last forever. Someday soon, I'm going to announce to the whole world that you're mine and I'm yours. I would make you sing side by side with me in my concerts. You would soon be my wife. My life. We'd have redheads running around this house. We are going to last forever. Cause what we have, what we have is special."

"I'm just so insecure of myself now Matt. I've seen all of your former girlfriends Matt. What makes you want to be with me." Jayma asks, Matt shook his head because she didn't know how beautiful she really was.

"I have a song for you." he says. he stands up and sits in front of her.

"Your hand fits in mine

Like it's made just for me" he intertwined their fingers slowly.

"But bear this in mind

It was meant to be

And I'm joining up the dots

With the freckles on your cheeks

And it all makes sense to me"

"I know you've never loved

The crinkles by your eyes when you smile

You've never loved

Your stomach or your thighs

The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine"

"But I'll love them endlessly"

"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if I do, it's you,

Oh it's you,

They add up to

I'm in love with you,

And all these little things"

"You'll never love yourself

Half as much as I love you

You'll never treat yourself right, darlin'

But I want you to,

If I let you know, I'm here for you,

Maybe you'll love yourself,

Like I love you"

"And I've just let these little things

Slip, out of my mouth,

'Cause it's you, oh it's you,

It's you,

They add up to

And I'm in love with you,

And all these little things,"

"I won't let these little things

Slip, out of my mouth,

But if it's true,

It's you, it's you,

They add up to,

I'm in love with you,

And all your little things"

Jayma looked at the man standing before her in awe. She was so in love with him and through this song, she finally realized how much he loves her as well.

"Do you now realize how much in love I am with you? Jayma, you're perfect to me baby."

"Perfect?" she hesitantly asked. "If I was perfect I wouldn't be heartbroken right now. If I was perfect, heck Matt I could've known that we should have dated when we first met. I'm not perfect." she simply says. Matt smiles at this woman, she was so down to earth and he loved it.

"Jayma, baby, the point is, I won't leave you. I'll be here, forever and always."

She leant in and captured Matt's lips in hers in a innocent kiss. Then she knew that this was the life she wanted to have forever.

Xx

Brad for a change didn't tell anyone. He knew that if he did, the news would spread like wildfire and it won't have a good impact on the two. He was still shocked at what he had discovered but not as fussed as the crew members because he knew that Jayma and Matt are and will always be meant for each other. And all it took was one little kiss to make that love grow.

Xx

Jayma and Matt decided to go to set the next day. They didn't know what was in store. They didn't know if Brad had told the cast members. They haven't heard from Adam since yesterday. Matt knew how much Jayma is still hurting but she always fails to admit it. He was afraid of this, he didn't want her to keep a strong facade but break down in the inside. He didn't want the hurt to grow, she needed to take it all out.

They got to Paramount, and they knew they had to be extra careful. The scene they are going to film is going to be held in the auditorium, wherein Will and Emma see the kids in their costumes.

They made their way as soon as it was 6:00 a.m. Matt walked in first and was baffled at the sight. His co-stars were all in one spot in the auditorium, there was no filming happening. Cries of a certain blonde was heard. He looked closer and saw that it was him.

Adam Campbell.

He tried to turn and run to Jayma but as he turned Jayma stopped him.

"Adam." he says. Jayma looks confused.

"Is this true?!" Matt and Jayma hear from a distance. They turned back and it was Jane. Jayma and Matt's eyes widened as they saw them all look at the couple.

"Um, I can explain." Jayma says. Walking closer to them. Matt following closely behind soon she was face to face with Adam and the rest of the cast. She squats down so she's in eye level with him. "Adam?" she says. It was barely audible as she tried to fight back tears. He didn't look at her, he didn't mind her presence. "Adam please talk to me." she says a tear escaping from her eyes. He still didn't respond. Jayma took his hand in hers but he pulled it away.

"What's there to talk about?!" he asks his voice cracking.

"I can't leave you this heartbroken Adam. I loved you and I continue to care for you. So please don't push me away from your life." she pleads.

"What do you think I'm supposed to do Jay? Be your friend? Watch you flirt with that man? Do you really think I'm that pathetic?!" he asks. He stands up and stands closer her. "Jay, I love you so much. So much, it's not too late to turn back. If you do still love and care for me then oh could just forget about him Jayma." he says his right hand caressing her cheek.

"You know I can't do that Adam." She says softly.

"So it is true? You and Matt?" Lea says gasping at the thought. Adam and Jayma didn't seem to mind her as they didn't answer the question.

"I'm so sorry Adam. I can't lie to you anymore, you deserve the truth and our marriage was fading even before any of this happened."

"That is it exactly! A marriage that we could have fixed if this didn't happen, a marriage that would last a lifetime. I thought that was going to be us Jay. But look at where we are."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough for you." he says. The cast couldn't seem to respond to what was happening, Jayma and Matt were the last two people who they thought would do such.

"You were. You'll find someone out there who will love you Adam. You are the perfect husband Adam and I'm sure anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Anyone would be lucky to have me? I'm the perfect husband? Suddenly all this doesn't make sense."

"You're all those Adam. Just not for me."

"Not for you is not for anyone Jayma! I love you, I loved you since the first time I saw you. We loved each other."

"I know, that's why it hurts me to do this to you."

"Then come back to me." he simply says.

"I'm sorry. I told you before I can't." she says looking down.

"Well then I guess you and you're lover can just enjoy tearing my heart every single time I think or see you!" Adam says walking out and pushing Matt in the process. "This is all you're fault!" he screams at Matt.

Jayma slumps down at one of the chairs, the girls of the cast look at her in distraught. It was Dianna who first approached her. Matt walks near them but Lea comes near him and tells him to let them talk to her first, she also said that she needed to talk to people of the same gender since he was the only one she could talk too.

"Jay, would you care to explain what happened?" Dianna asks.

"I fell in love and broke Adam's heart. What is there to say Di?" they all don't say anything, Jane takes a seat next to her as Dianna was in her other side. They didn't speak up since none of them was married and they really didn't know what to say.

"I know you're all mad at me for hurting Adam. He's been really close to all of you and I understand if you take his side. But please just please don't play games with me and act like you care." she says a bit harsher then she thought.

"Believe it or not I'm in your side." Amber says from a distance. "I can see how much you love Matt and well try love is true love." she explains. The others nod to show their signs of approval.

"Um, guys can you give me and Jayma some time to talk?" Jane asks. The girls nod and say yes. Well except for Dianna.

"I'm staying. Jayma, you're a really good friend of mine and I really want to understand this." she says. Jane nods and the three are sitting down in one row.

"Jayma, so as season one had progressed, I personally really saw that you were slowly falling for Matt. How you looked at him, it was special." Jane says.

"I guess you had found out before I even did." Jayma said.

"I knew that, yes. But I never thought you would act upon you're feelings. You and Adam seemed to be so happy together, he's a great guy and there was no reason for you not to feel loved by him." Jane explains.

"I loved Adam." she simply said.

"You know what? I'm not against you're relationship with Matt, I just want you to know what you want."

"Matt. I want Matt. Forever."

Dianna smiles at Jayma, this wasn't going to be the best situation to be in but with these two people who care for her, she thinks she could make it with new lessons in life, lessons she will soon pass to her dream children.


	5. Chapter 5

Omniscient POV

This past 2 weeks, hell for both Jayma and Matt.

She was still so hurt of everything that happened, flashes of everything Adam had told her in the past. All his harsh words that were filled with anger. What hurt the most? When he always mentioned how much he loves her, when people ask, he always says that she is the best wife in the world, and there she was betraying him. He usually sent her texts telling her to come back to him, Adam wasn't the type to bash on someone and Jayma of all people knew that, but his texts about wanting her back hurt more than anything bad he could say. She still cares for him and she didn't want him to be as miserable for the whole of his life, he was such a great husband and he deserves so much better than me. She thought.

Matt hadn't had the best of weeks too. Of course it was because of what had happened. He wasn't sad that Jayma didn't kiss him as often as she did or talk to him like they did before the incident, no! It was seeing her that sad and miserable without him knowing what to do. He wants to help her but fails to know how to. Seeing her break down and cry in the mention of his name. Seeing her cry when she remembered something sentimental to their relationship. This time, he wasn't jealous of Jayma crying for Adam, he just wanted her pain to go away. He also noticed her talks with Dianna and Jane, that made her happier then she was before they talked. But it wasn't the Jayma he used to know. He sometimes tried to ask Dianna and Jane what they talk about but they never ever tell him, saying it's girls' talk and only girls can hear of it.

The cast was more supportive then they had thought. Whoever they turned to, they were always there to guide and support the two adults. Harry simply asking Matt if he's okay to Amber comforting Jayma when she breaks down in her trailer, they were always there. And that's when they knew how strong the bond of the glee family really was. They're there for each other not just there to keep you happy and laugh your butt out, they are there through thick and thin. As they say, "The glee family sticks together no matter what."

It was the day for shooting of 'A night of neglect'. And when Jayma saw her script, she couldn't help but let a tear fall of her cheek. It was a scene in which Emma was finally divorced to Carl. She couldn't help but compare her situation to her character's. Though she wasn't divorced yet. Neither was filing. And just like Will comforted Emma, there was Matt. Then was she reminded that light always shines in the darkness, and that light is Matt. She reflected on the past 2 weeks that had passed. She had been ignoring Matt's attempts to comfort her.

It was then when she knew that she had to give back to him. Or was it giving back? She had wanted it for quite a long time now.

Her acting was so realistic, Matt had thought. Everyone who watched the scene was so impressed by her, but digging deeper, they all knew why. Her emotions were real, the tear that had left her eye wasn't Emma, it was Jayma. And Matt? His lines were exactly what he wanted to tell Jayma, once again Brad made a way to help their relationship when they thought they couldn't do anything more. Now that's a great writer!

Jayma had broke her record for the past 2 weeks, it was the first day in which she hasn't broke down and cried, she bought the cast coffee when she was on break , and walked to their set smiling widely. They were all surprised yet happy at the sight, it was unusual. Matt jogged to her as soon as she put the coffee down on one of the tables.

"Jay?" he curiously asks.

"What Matty? If you're wondering, I just decided to smile for a change and bring the cast coffee. Oh and you can't tell me that you have to stay late for shooting!" she sighs.

"Well then." he says leaning in to kiss her, he captured her lips in his and pulled away since they were drawing so much attention. "Hm and about shooting, we have the same out time today." he smiles widely. "8p.m. Which is not too bad considering the last few days." he says. The statement had meant more than the past working days as duration, it was how she acted. He didn't hate her for it, his love didn't lessen for her, he just didn't want to see her suffer any longer. And maybe, just maybe that day had come. He wasn't sure but maybe it had come.

"8 would be amazing." she cheerfully says. Dianna noticed the big change in her, she didn't know what brought about her attitude, but she wanted it to last long. She's been crying to her for the past days, telling her how much it hurt to leave your husband even if you're going to be with the person you really love. She had been so miserable as Adam sent her hate for the past few days, some days, he would send her letter of love telling her to come back to him. It was all so surreal that she didn't know what more to expect for her redheaded friend.

Shooting wrapped up at 8:00 as Matt had mentioned.

Xx

Once they had entered the house that they occupied, Jayma devoured Matt's mouth. She had wanted all this for so long.

Xx

12:00 a.m.

They lay together in bed, Matt caressing Jayma's cheek and combing her hair, trying to catch his breath. Jayma lay in his chest content and happy. He had once again put a smile to her face when she thought she couldn't anymore. It was when her phone lit up that their little bubble was popped, it was an e-mail. She slid out of the covers and fished for her phone, finding it unbearably cold without Matt there holding her. Once she caught her phone she slid inside the covers and into the arms of her lover. She opened it putting her big nerdy glasses that Matt loved on her. And then she opened it. A tear almost falling from the name of the sender, but she had to be strong, she had to read this no matter how hard it was going to be.

Matt looked at her nervously, not wanting to see that sign of distraught in her features. He knew that it was him again.

"Baby, you don't have to read it." he said nuzzling his face in her auburn locks.

"I want to Matt. I'll stay strong, and as long as you're here to hold me, I don't think anything will go wrong." she smiles weakly, and suddenly he doesn't know if he could trust her with this one.

And she read. It was one of the few letters he gave her, the ones that hurt her most.

Sender: Adam Campbell

Re: In love with Jayma Mays

Jamia Suzette Mays-Campbell.

Gingaloid, Jay, Jayma, Jamia,

Hi Jay, it's been two weeks since our last encounter, I hadn't said the most wonderful things about you nor him. (I can't bare say the name). But I've missed you Jayma. I missed you laying with me in bed, I miss seeing you home late after a full day of work, I miss making your protein shakes every morning, holding your hand when you get so frustrated about a scene you don't think you can deliver. I miss everything about you. You're hair, you're smile. God Jayma, everything! I'm so in love with you Jayma Mays. Your my wife, you're my everything, and I don't want to take Campbell of your name. Yes, I know I'm crazy, I'm crazy to still not hate you after knowing you cheat on me with Matt. But isn't that what love does? It makes you crazy, makes you do all the wildest things in the world just to get back the person you love, the person you'll only love.

I may be crazy. But please, I just need you with me to keep me sane. Your my ground, my roots, my touchstone. Jayma if you aren't in my life, I would just crumble down to the ground and wither. You know what Jay? I don't even sleep in the house anymore. Yes, I go to another place now. I love that house Jayma. It's the best house I could ever have. It is my dream house, everything that I want is in there, all the rooms designed perfectly to our liking. But I can't look at one corner and not remember you. How we used to run around when we tease each other. Or how I see you sleeping on the couch in the morning while I make you breakfast. How I remember everything we had in that house. I play the piano while you sing for me. It was all so perfect. Our relationship was all too perfect. And I guess good things are not meant to last. They wouldn't last, but this is our time, our time to mend it so we can become whole again.

This issue, thankfully hasn't spread like wildfire to Hollywood. Does this mean you and Matt aren't too serious with each other? Is there a chance? I hope you haven't consummated your relationship by doing IT. If you did, I would loose my mind in seconds. I can't let anyone love you as I do. I want to e the only one, your only one. The only man who could love you endlessly.

I'm so in love with you Jamia, Jayma Suzette Mays-Campbell, we are still married, and there's no way I would let you go. Cause I'm in love with you, and I know that you are too. Leave him Jay. I'll be here, I'll be here to love you endlessly, I'll give you everything he can't. Cause that's what love can do to a person.

-Adam Campbell.

Matt watched her read the e-mail. He could tell that it wasn't good. After she had read it she froze, she dropped her phone and that was it for Matt. He held her close to him, as close as humanly possible. Whispering wishful nothing's on her ear, she felt so numb, he felt so confused.

"I won't leave you Matt." Jayma said burying her face in Matt's chest, her curly hair splattering around him. Sobs being heard, tears falling. This was something Matt didn't want to see from this woman. Matt held her tighter, kissing her hair as she cried her heart out on his naked chest.

"We're going t get through this okay?" Matt asked.

"He won't let me go. Matt, he, he wants me to leave you!" she shouts. "I don't want to. Matt I want to be with you. I want to have a family with you. But is that even possible!?" she sobs even more. Tears falling from Matt's eyes as he saw how much pain she was going through.

He was actually surprised by the thought of Jayma wanting a family with him. He had dreamt of it, even when she was married. He was that deeply in love with her to think those crazy things.

"Jayma, I love you okay, we will get thorough anything."

"Really Matt?" Jayma asks,

"Really." Matt paused for a while, examining the crying red head. "You know what? I have a song for you." Jayma nodded and smiled weakly.

"Please?" she asks. He proceeds to the chair in front of his bed, pulling up his clothes before he does so. Jayma snuggles in the pillows and blankets and watches him ready himself.

"Much as you blame yourself

You can't be blamed for the way that you feel

Had no example of a love

That was even remotely real

How can you understand something that you never had

If you let me I can help you out with all of that" he looked at her, her eyes brimming with tears, this time of love and joy.

"Let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself.

Let me love you

I know your trouble

Don't be afraid, oh, I can help"

"Let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself.

Let me love you

A heart of numbness

Gets brought to life

I'll take you there"

"I can see the pain behind your eyes

It's been there for quite awhile.

I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile

I would like to show you what true love can really do"

"Let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself.

Let me love you

I know your trouble

Don't be afraid, oh, I can help

"Let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself.

Let me love you

A heart of numbness

Is brought to life

I'll take you there"

"Let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself.

Let me love you

I know your trouble

Don't be afraid, oh, I can help"

(as sung on glee season 4:naked by Jake puckerman)

Jayma's eyes were brimmed with tears of love for Matt, he went to her and she once again put her head in his chest.

"I'm letting you in. You're my only source of happiness Matt. And I don't know what would happen to me if you leave."

"Leave you? That's not even in my vocabulary!" he chuckled.

"I'm in love with you Matty,"

"Believe me, I'm more than in love." he says kissing her fore head.


	6. Chapter 6

Omniscient POV

It was the next day when Jayma and Matt were in work. Jayma wasn't as jolly as the previous day but big steps were made from the last two weeks. Today, they were going to watch the episode in the auditorium so they can evaluate themselves. 'A night of neglect' was going to be shown. Jayma and Matt were a bit late so they sat at the back next to Jane. They waved hello and sat themselves comfortably Matt intertwining his fingers with hers.

They watched it together, it was when it was their scene when Jayma fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair as she remembered what was really going on in her life. She didn't want to make the first move and file divorce. She actually expected it when Adam found out about her and Matt being together. It's been 3 weeks since he did and nothing was coming, except for messages, emails, texts, all of his love for her. The love that Jayma knows she lost.

It hurt seeing him hang on to you, he was your husband. And it hurt so much when he tells you about all the good things you had together. You want to just make him stop writing to you, you just want him to stop every good think that he's doing and get mad at you. Because that's what you deserve, and that way, it would hurt less. Jayma thought.

As their scene ended, it was time for Matt and Holly's scene. She bit her lip and pulled her hand away from his. Matt groans at the lost of contact. Little did he know that it wasn't about the scene. She gathered up all her courage and pulled Matt away from the auditorium.

"What's happening Jay?" Matt asks when they were outside.

"I can't keep this in any longer. What would you say if I say that I want to file divorce." Jayma said firmly. It was the first time she brought about this topic without breaking down in tears.

"Jayma, I love you okay. And I'm telling you it's going to be very hard. You're going to be reminded of everything you don't want to remember. Jay, it's going to be very hard for you cause you had once loved him, you once thought that he was the world to you. And him the same." Matt explains.

"I want to have a family with you Matt. I want to marry you and have children with you and tell everyone that we're together! Matt I love you, I just don't want you stuck in a relationship that you have to keep secret from everyone." She says slumping down in one of the casts chairs, not bothering to look for her own.

"Of course I want all those too. I just want you to be ready. Jayma, these past two weeks have been a disaster with you not being the Jayma I know. I can't stand seeing you in that much pain. And me not knowing what to do to help? That's even worst! I want us to become a family, but you have to know that to get to the light, you have to pass through a tunnel, and the tunnel is very dark." he says. She looked scared. "But I'll be your lamp, I'll be there to take care of you the whole trip," he adds.

"I love you Matt."

"I love you too Jayma. And one day, we will be walking in the red carpet together, your dainty hand in my large ones, interviewers googling about our relationship, making us do crazy things. That would be the day." He says in dream like state.

"You promise to be there for me even if I'm cranky most often? You'll be there when I break down when I see him? Will you be there when he finally summons up his courage and sends me hate?"

"Yes, yes and I don't think he'll send you hate Jay. He's a nice person and he's still so in love with you." Matt says, but he immediately regrets it as he sees Jayma bury her face in his chest and starts to sob.

"Did I say anything wrong?" Matt asked concerned.

"I just don't want to remember how good he is and how much he loves me Matt. It hurts a thousand times mor than anything bad anyone can ever tell me. Every time he says he loves me I want to cry my heart it because I can't give him the love that he deserves. And every time I remember how good a person he is I feel so guilty. Cause I caused so much pain to him. To a good person. It hurts me to file divorce too. I loved him Matt. And I will continue to care for him, I don't want him to get hurt, but I don't want you to get hurt too. My marriage was behind us, nothing will ever prosper form it anymore, but I want him to move on. And if possible, become my friend. Don't Matt, I know that it's impossible." she says.

"How will I get hurt from this Jay?" Matt asks curiously.

"He's not going to hate me, he's going to hate you. In court, we'd have to remember everything that happened, and I know you don't want to be reminded that there was a time when I wasn't yours. And I'm still not fully yours right now." She sadly says.

"No, Jayma you shouldn't worry about me. I don't care how much he hates me, I don't care. I will be strong for you Jayma. Cause now, I know that you love me and I love you. You weren't mine, but you're not anyone's. Your yourself's Jay, no one should ever own you." he says hugging her as she did as well.

"You're the best Matt. My life would literally suck without you." she pauses. "You know sometimes I wonder what would happen to me if I hadn't met you."

"And? What did you get?"

"My life would be horrible, you're my sunshine Matt." she says.

"You're not my sunshine, you're my air." he says. "Let's go before anyone comes up here and calls us."

As they walked in, the sight of Will kissing Holly was in the big screen. Gwyneth had been guest starring from 'sexy' until now this was her last episode. They were still standing next to the door.

She watches their kiss. It was after she had sung Turning Tables. Matt awkwardly looked at her, not knowing what she was thinking. As the scene ended, she smiles weakly at Matt and decides to leave is a good alternative.

Matt was confused so he followed her, she had entered her trailer. And he was very close behind. Before he opened the door, he heard sobs. He opened it and realized why.

She wasn't the jealous type. She didn't cry because of the kiss. There were rose petals and flowers scattered everywhere. And he knew for a fact that it didn't come from him. It was from Adam. And as she just Newly told him how she felt about this, all he could do was gather her up in his arms so she would stop crying.

If she was still happily married, it would have been a wonderful sight. Flowers everywhere, rose petals scattered around the trailer, pictures of them hanging from the ceiling. It was really beautiful, Matt had to admit, Adam is really a good husband, and if he wasn't in love with the woman crying before him, he would give it up and give her to Adam.

Jayma's sobs filled the room, it's heartbreaking to see her that way.

"Matt, I'm such a bad person. Look at this, it's beautiful and, and I just let him down like that."

"Jay, Jayma, please stop crying baby. You know I'm here for you. I'm never going to leave you." he whispers.

"I'm so scared of seeing him. I'm so scared of seeing him get hurt. Matt I'm so in love with you. Don't get me wrong my heart belongs to you but I still care for him. I don't want him to get hurt."

"I understand Jayma. He's been your world for what? 3 years."

"I'm so confused." Jayma says.

"Baby, you carry on here. I have to go somewhere okay?" Matt says, a plan building up in his head.

"Please don't leave." she pleads. "I need you Matty."

"I'm staying for a while, but sooner or later I have to leave. I promise you it's going to get better. I'll just call dianna and Amber." he says. Jayma nods lightly, knowing that she can't do anything to stop him.

He fishes for his phone and tells the girls what happened, carrying Jayma to the couch in the process. Once he hung up, he brushed her curly hair out of her fore head. Looking up, he saw their pictures. That was when he knew that he had to take care of her. Adam had been a good husband but he had to be better. For her, for their future.

"You're so beautiful." Matt says leaning in to kiss her lips. She responds eagerly.

"You're the best Matty. I don't know what I'd do without you." she says as she snuggles up nearer to him.

5 minutes later and the two girls came. Their eyes widening at the sight before them. Flowers everywhere, memories scattered all around the floor. They disassembled it on their way to where they are.

"Dianna, amber, thanks for coming." Matt says.

"Matt, we're just like um 100 meters away from here, why wouldn't we come?" Amber says chuckling.

"Yeah, and anything for Jayma." Dianna adds. She makes her way to Jayma. The red head looks at her blonde haired friend. She stands up and hugs the girl.

"Di, please take care of her. I need to go for a while." Matt says. They nod in unison.

He heads off and fishes for his phone. There he finds his number, he had got it from Jayma's phone a few days ago. Secretly of course. He summoned up his courage and called him on his way to his car. He was shocked that he answered in the first ring. Well, he didn't know Matt's number.

"Hello?" Adam asks, not knowing who was on the other end of the phone.

"I know I'm not the person you'd want to talk to now." Matt says. Adam instantly recognizes his voice, anger was covering up his features at the sound of his voice.

"What do you want? To ruin my life even more?!" Adam says raising his voice.

"No, I want us to talk." Matt says.

"Talk about what?! There's nothing to talk about! You stole the only woman I would ever love. That's it!" he shouts.

"Give me this Adam." Matt says calmly,

"Where?" he asks. Matt was very surprised that he would agree.

"I'll meet you in your hotel. I know you're not staying in you and Jayma's home anymore." He says. He hears a bitter chuckle on the other end.

"No, meet me in my house in which Jayma an I lived in for 2 years now." he says bitterly. Matt swallowed the lump on his throat and nodded. If this was the only way he could talk to Adam then he'd do it. Even if it meant he would get hurt by seeing how well they would've been if he hadn't got in to the picture.

"Okay." he simply says. "I'll be there in five minutes."

"I'll see you then." Adam says rolling his eyes in the other end.

Xx

Five minutes later and he was there. Surprisingly, the front door was open and he saw a blonde sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Matt! Buddy! How are you?" he asked walking towards him like nothing was coming between them.

"Don't pretend like there nothing up with us." Matt firmly says. "I'm here to talk about Jayma." he continues shrugging him off.

"Oh Jayma! Jayma is the sweetest wife ever. Yeah and she cheated on me with someone named. Matthew James Morrison. The guys a total jerk!" he says acting like Matt wasn't the one in front of him.

"Can we just cut to the chase? Why do you want to meet here?" Matt asks. Adam starts to walk and motions for Matt to come with him. He agrees. He was now in sight of their kitchen.

"This was where I cook everyday, waiting for Jayma to wrap up shooting. Where she bakes the best cookies in the world in Saturdays. And where we make breakfast together every Sunday morning." Adam explains. Matt's jaw dropped, they were really a perfect couple. He opens his mouth to talk but nothing comes out. The only thing running through his head was that he ruined their family. Adam walks away from the place and motions for Matt to come. Again he agrees.

He assumed that they were in the music/family room. There were tons of DVDs and CDs everywhere. A huge piano in the middle. Adam proceeds to it.

"I bet you didn't know that Jayma plays the piano." Adam says. Matt looks at him slightly tensed. He didn't. He didn't know a lot of things about her. Only thing he knew? Well he knew that he loves her.

"I've been teaching her for the past months." he says. "We usually sit here for hours, and when she gets frustrated when she can't finish her piece, I end up playing the piano and she sings for me. And her voice is gold." Adam says reminiscing the days when they did so.

"I know." Matt says. Adam walks out of the room but Matt doesn't. It was beautiful. Very beautiful, pictures of the couple everywhere. He sighs, wishing that he was enough for Jayma. Adam set a really high bar.

"I'm not done touring you Matthew." Adam says. Matt takes a big gulp and walks towards the door. Eyeing the piano once again.

They were soon in the master bedroom,

"This, this is my favorite room of all." Adam says. "I bet you haven't kissed or touched Jayma the way I did in this room." he says rolling his eyes. Matt decided to keep silent of the things that happened the previous day. "Moving on." he adds walking down.

"I won't show you everything. You do not deserve too." Adam says. Pangs strike on his stomach. Pangs of guilt. He shows him the garden. It was beautiful. Well cared for.

"Wow." Matt says.

"This garden, cared by me and Jayma for two years. It hasn't for the past month." he rolls his eyes meaning Matt was the reason.

"Adam. Can we stop this?" Matt asks in mock frustration, not wanting to know how perfect their life was before. Cause he was guilty of tearing it apart.

"Why Matt? Guilty? I know what you're thinking. You want to get out of here because Jayma and I's love was perfect and you know that if you didn't come in to our life that our life would be perfect." Adam smirks.

"I don't care. Adam, you don't know how much Jayma is suffering every time you send her flowers or messages of love! It hurts her so much Adam. I know you love her so please stop this. Stop all of it." Matt says cutting right through the chase.

"What do you think I'd do?! Just give up on the only woman I would ever love? You know Matt you're the one who should stop this. Everybody knows I deserve Jayma more than you do. In just 1 month she cried more than she ever did for 3 years with me!" He shouts.

"Your causing her pain to grow. Adam if you still have pity for her, and I know you do, you would stop this." Matt explains.

"I'm sorry, she's my wife. I love her. And there's nothing you can do, if the only way to bring her back to me is continuing what I'm going now then that's what I would do. Maybe you should give up! She's my wife, you, you just had a relationship with her for 2 months?" he says before walking out of the sight of Matt.

Matt sat there on the grass, the grass that the former couple had took care of together. He was right, he's been there for Jayma for 2 months. Adam's been there for 3 years now.

He sat there crying, looking at the beautiful garden in front of him. When he decided to stand up he wandered around the home that wasn't his. Examining every room, pictures of the everywhere. What shirt him the most? Their huge wedding picture in the living room. They were young, happy Jayma's smile was wider then he ever thought she could. At that he left. He couldn't take the pain anymore.

He got a text from Jayma saying that they wrapped up early and she was at home making dinner. She is so sweet. He drove home, still confused after what had happened.

He got home and opened the door, he was surprised to see Jayma in a dress, one that he had always loved on her. He didn't know what he was feeling. He felt like he didn't deserve someone like her, she was too amazing for a man named Matthew James Morrison, he thought.

"Jay? What's all this?" he asks, his tone not as happy as Jayma thought.

"I made dinner for us baby." she says, going to his back and hugging him from behind. Her head peeking out of his shoulder, "I missed you." she says giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Jayma, can we talk?" he asks. She nods slowly, knowing that Matt met up with Adam. They both sit on the couch.

"Jayma, do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" he asks.

"I love you Matt. And I do, I really do." she says seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Sometimes I feel so guilty you know?" he says.

"Of what Matt? Why?" she asks.

"Of ruining your perfect marriage, Jayma he's such a great guy and no matter how hard I try, I feel like I'll never be enough for you. He was your prince charming and then I come and ruin everything. A guy from broadway who doesn't know anything about romance." he says looking down. Jayma shook her head, she lifts his chin so that he was looking into her eyes.

"Listen to me Matt. Your perfect, youre the most romantic and amazing person I've been with. You know what? It was a dream for me to be with you, this close. Every girl out there adore you, lots of them more beautiful, happier, less complicated than I am, but you chose me. And if you don't think your enough then I think your mind is playing with you. Cause your more than I ever wanted or needed, but here you are Matt." she says her hand caressing his face,

"I ruined your marriage, I was in your former house today and everything was perfect Jayma. Everything." he says. Jayma knew she had to stay strong, he needs her. Trying to keep her tears at bay she speaks.

"That marriage? Matt knowing you , being loved by you, I could never come back to that. I was living on a lie. Since the first time we saw each other after 'Nice girls don't get the corner office' I wanted to kiss you, tell you how much I really love you. Matt that marriage, it can't compare to anything we have, cause what we have is far better than anything I've experienced in the past 3 years." she says.

"You've cried way more than you did before." he says.

"Yes, I cried way more than the past three years. Yes, it hurts. But you're worth it. Every minute I spend with you makes up for every tear that falls down my cheek. You're the only person who can make me forget the pain."

"I'm in love with you." Matt says.

"I am too. I'm in love with you too."


End file.
